paleontologyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of dinosaur classifications
Dinosaur classification began in 1842 when Sir Richard Owen placed Iguanodon, Megalosaurus, and Hylaeosaurus in "a distinct tribe or suborder of Saurian Reptiles, for which I would propose the name of Dinosauria." In 1887 and 1888, Harry Seeley divided dinosaurs into the two orders Saurischia and Ornithischia, based on their hip structure. These divisions have proved remarkably enduring, even through several seismic changes in the taxonomy of dinosaurs. The largest change was prompted by entomologist Willi Hennig's work in the 1950s, which evolved into modern cladistics. For specimens known only from fossils, the rigorous analysis of characters to determine evolutionary relationships between different groups of animals (clades) proved incredibly useful. When computer modelling using cladistics came into its own in the 1990s, paleontologists became among the first zoologists to almost whole-heartedly adopt the system. The progressive mapping of the clade Dinosauria, with the help of new discoveries that have shed light on previously uncertain relationships between taxa, started to stablize in the mid-2000s and will culminate in the expected release of the PhyloCode. While cladistics is the dominant system among paleontology professionals, the Linnean system is still used by a few researchers, especially in works intended for popular distribution. Modified Benton classification The following schema is based on the third edition of Vertebrate Paleontology (Benton, 2004), a respected college textbook. While it is structured so as to reflect evolutionary relationships (similar to a cladogram or evolutionary tree), it also retains the traditional ranks used in Linnaean taxonomy. The classification has been updated from the second edition in 2000 to reflect new research, but remains fundamentally conservative. Benton classifies all dinosaurs within the Series Amniota, Class Sauropsida, Subclass Diapsida, Infraclass Archosauromorpha, Division Archosauria, Subdivision Avemetatarsalia, Infradivision Ornithodira, and the Superorder Dinosauria. Dinosauria is then divided into the two traditional orders, Saurischia and Ornithischia. The dagger (†) is used to indicate taxa with no living members. In accordance with Wikipedia:WikiProject Tree of Life, Benton's taxonomy is used in all vertebrate taxoboxes and modified in the following ways: *Limited number of ranks. Ranks beginning with Micro-, or non-standard animal ranks such as Division and Cohort, etc. are listed as (Unranked) for the sake of simplification. Only Super-, Sub-, and Infra- ranks are preserved. *Oviraptorosaurs are non-avian. Benton's latest taxonomy includes Oviraptorosauria within Class Aves, which is a minority view that is not yet well-supported (though all maniraptorans are avian under the traditional apomorphy-based definition of the group). *The number and content of family-level taxa may vary based on the latest cladistic research. Benton's latest taxonomy can be found here: http://palaeo.gly.bris.ac.uk/benton/vertclass.html. Below is the modified version used on Wikipedia: Order Saurischia * †''Eoraptor'' * †Superfamily Herrerasauria * Suborder Theropoda ** †Superfamily Coelophysoidea *** †Family Coelophysidae *** †Family Dilophosauridae ** †Infraorder Ceratosauria *** †Family Elaphrosauridae *** †Family Ceratosauridae *** †Superfamily Abelisauroidea **** †Family Noasauridae **** †Family Abelisauridae ** (unranked) Tetanurae *** †Superfamily Megalosauroidea **** †Family Megalosauridae **** †Family Spinosauridae *** †Infraorder Carnosauria **** †Superfamily Allosauroidea ***** †Family Sinraptoridae ***** †Family Allosauridae ***** †Family Carcharodontosauridae *** Infraorder Coelurosauria **** †Family Coeluridae * **** †Superfamily Tyrannosauroidea ***** †Family Tyrannosauridae **** †Superfamily Ornithomimosauria ***** †Family Ornithomimidae **** †?Family Alvarezsauridae **** (unranked) Maniraptora ***** †(unranked) Oviraptoriformes ****** †(unranked) Therizinosauria ****** †(unranked) Oviraptorosauria ******* †Family Caudipteridae ******* †Superfamily Caenagnathoidea ******** †Family Oviraptoridae ***** †(unranked)Deinonychosauria ****** †Family Troodontidae ****** †Family Dromaeosauridae ***** †?Family Scansoriopterygidae ***** Class Aves (birds) * †'Suborder Sauropodomorpha' ** †''Saturnalia'' ** †''Thecodontosaurus'' ** †Infraorder Prosauropoda *** †Family Plateosauridae ** †Infraorder Sauropoda *** †''Vulcanodon'' *** †''Shunosaurus'' *** †''Barapasaurus'' *** †Family Omeisauridae *** †''Jobaria'' *** †Division Neosauropoda **** †Superfamily Diplodocoidea ***** †Family Rebbachisauridae ****** †(unranked) Flagellicaudata ******* †Family Dicraeosauridae ******* †Family Diplodocidae **** †(unranked) Macronaria ***** †Family Camarasauridae ***** †Superfamily Titanosauriformes ****** †Family Brachiosauridae ******* †(unranked) Somphospondyli ******** †Family Euhelopodidae ******** †(unranked) Titanosauria ********* †Family Nemegtosauridae ********* †Family Saltasauridae †Order Ornithischia * †''Pisanosaurus'' * †''Lesothosaurus'' * †'Suborder Thyreophora' ** †Infraorder Stegosauria *** †Family Huayangosauridae *** †Family Stegosauridae ** †Infraorder Ankylosauria *** †Family Nodosauridae *** †Family Ankylosauridae ** †(unranked) Cerapoda *** †'Suborder Ornithopoda' **** †Family Hypsilophodontidae * **** †Superfamily Iguanodontia ***** †Family Rhabdodontidae ***** †Family Dryosauridae ***** †Family Camptosauridae ***** †Family Iguanodontidae ***** †Family Hadrosauridae *** †'Suborder Marginocephalia' **** †?Family Heterodontosauridae **** †Superfamily Pachycephalosauria ***** †Family Pachycephalosauridae **** †Superfamily Ceratopsia ***** †Family Psittacosauridae ***** †(unranked) Neoceratopsia ****** †Family Leptoceratopsidae ****** †Family Protoceratopsidae ****** †Family Ceratopsidae Weishampel/Dodson/Osmólska classification The following is based on the second edition of the The Dinosauria (Eds. Weishampel, Dodson & Osmólska, 2004), a compilation of articles by experts in the field that provided the most comprehensive coverage of Dinosauria available when it was first published in 1990. The second edition updates and revises that work. The cladogram and phylogenetic definitions below reflect the current understanding of evolutionary relationships. The taxa and symbols in parentheses after a given taxa define these relationships. The plus symbol ("+") between taxa indicates the given taxa is a node-based clade, defined as comprising all descendants of the last common ancestor of the "added" taxa. The greater-than symbol (">") indicates the given taxa is a stem-based taxon, comprising all organisms sharing a more recent common ancestor with the "greater" taxon. Saurischia (Tyrannosaurus/''Allosaurus'' > Triceratops/''Stegosaurus) * Herrerasauria (Herrerasaurus'' > Liliensternus, Plateosaurus) ** Herrerasauridae (Herrerasaurus + Staurikosaurus) * ? Eoraptor lunensis * Sauropodomorpha (Saltasaurus > Theropoda) ** ? Saturnalia tupiniquim ** ? Thecodontosauridae ** Prosauropoda (Plateosaurus > Sauropoda) *** ? Thecodontosauridae *** ? Anchisauria (Anchisaurus + Melanorosaurus) **** ? Anchisauridae (Anchisaurus > ''Melanorosaurus) **** ? Melanorosauridae (Melanorosaurus > Anchisaurus) *** Plateosauria (Jingshanosaurus + Plateosaurus) **** Massospondylidae **** Yunnanosauridae **** Plateosauridae (Plateosaurus > Yunnanosaurus, Massospondylus) ** Sauropoda (Saltasaurus > Plateosaurus) *** ? Anchisauridae *** ? Melanorosauridae *** Blikanasauridae *** Vulcanodontidae *** Eusauropoda (Shunosaurus + Saltasaurus) **** ? Euhelopodidae **** Mamenchisauridae **** Cetiosauridae (Cetiosaurus > Saltasaurus) **** Neosauropoda (Diplodocus + Saltasaurus) ***** Diplodocoidea (Diplodocus > Saltasaurus) ****** Rebbachisauridae (Rebbachisaurus > Diplodocus) ****** Flagellicaudata ******* Dicraeosauridae (Dicraeosaurus > Diplodocus) ******* Diplodocidae (Diplodocus > Dicraeosaurus) ***** Macronaria (Saltasaurus > Diplodocus) ****** ? Jobaria tiguidensis ****** Camarasauromorpha (Camarasaurus + Saltasaurus) ******* Camarasauridae ******* Titanosauriformes (Brachiosaurus + Saltasaurus) ******** Brachiosauridae (Brachiosaurus > Saltasaurus) ******** Titanosauria (Saltasaurus > Brachiosaurus) ********* Andesauridae ********* Lithostrotia (Malawisaurus + Saltasaurus) ********** Isisaurus colberti ********** Paralititan stromeri ********** Nemegtosauridae ********** Saltasauridae (Opisthocoelicaudia + Saltasaurus) * Theropoda (Passer domesticus > Cetiosaurus oxoniensis) ** ? Eoraptor lunensis ** ? Herrerasauridae ** Ceratosauria (Ceratosaurus nasicornis > Aves) *** ? Coelophysoidea (Coelophysis > Ceratosaurus) **** ? Dilophosaurus wetherilli **** Coelophysidae (Coelophysis + Megapnosaurus) *** ? Neoceratosauria (Ceratosaurus > Coelophysis) **** Ceratosauridae **** Abelisauroidea (Carnotaurus sastrei > C. nasicornis) ***** Abelisauria (Noasaurus + Carnotaurus) ****** Noasauridae ****** Abelisauridae (Abelisaurus comahuensis + C. sastrei) ******* Carnotaurinae (Carnotaurus > Abelisaurus) ******* Abelisaurinae (Abelisaurus > Carnotaurus) ** Tetanurae (P. domesticus > C. nasicornis) *** ? Spinosauroidea (Spinosaurus aegyptiacus > P. domesticus) **** Megalosauridae (Megalosaurus bucklandii > P. domesticus, S. aegyptiacus, Allosaurus fragilis) ***** Megalosaurinae (M. bucklandii > Eustreptospondylus oxoniensis) ***** Eustreptospondlyinae (E. oxoniensis > M. bucklandii) **** Spinosauridae (S. aegyptiacus > P. domesticus, M. bucklandii, A. fragilis) ***** Baryonychinae (Baryonyx walkeri > S. aegyptiacus) ***** Spinosaurinae (S. aegyptiacus > B. walkeri) *** Avetheropoda (A. fragilis + P. domesticus) **** Carnosauria (A. fragilis > Aves) ***** ? Spinosauroidea ***** Monolophosaurus jiangi ***** Allosauroidea (A. fragilis + Sinraptor dongi) ****** Allosauridae (A. fragilis > S. dongi, Carcharodontosaurus saharicus) ****** Sinraptoridae (S. dongi > A. fragilis, C. saharicus) ****** Carcharodontosauridae (C. saharicus > A. fragilis, S. dongi) **** Coelurosauria (P. domesticus > A. fragilis) ***** Compsognathidae (Compsognathus longipes > P. domesticus) ***** Proceratosaurus bradleyi ***** Ornitholestes hermanni ***** Tyrannoraptora (Tyrannosaurus rex + P. domesticus) ****** Coelurus fragilis ****** Tyrannosauroidea (T. rex > Ornithomimus velox, Deinonychus antirrhopus, A. fragilis) ******* Dryptosauridae ******* Tyrannosauridae (T. rex + Tarbosaurus bataar + Daspletosaurus torosus + Albertosaurus sarcophagus + Gorgosaurus libratus) ******** Tyrannosaurinae (T. rex > A. sarcophagus) ******** Albertosaurinae (A. sarcophagus > T. rex) ****** Maniraptoriformes (O. velox + P. domesticus) ******* Ornithomimosauria (Ornithomimus edmontonicus + Pelecanimimus polyodon) ******** Harpymimidae ******** Garudimimidae ******** Ornithomimidae ******* Maniraptora (P. domesticus > O. velox) ******** Oviraptorosauria (Oviraptor philoceratops > P. domesticus) ********* Caenagnathoidea (O. philoceratops + Caenagnathus collinsi) ********** Caenagnathidae (C. collinsi > O. philoceratops) ********** Oviraptoridae (O. philoceratops > C. collinsi) *********** Oviraptorinae (O. philoceratops + Citipati osmolskae) ********* Therizinosauroidea (Therizinosaurus + Beipiaosaurus) ********** Alxasauridae ********** Therizinosauridae ******** Paraves (P. domesticus > O. philoceratops) ********* Eumaniraptora (P. domesticus + D. antirrhopus) ********** Deinonychosauria (D. antirrhopus > P. domesticus or Dromaeosaurus albertensis + Troodon formosus) *********** Troodontidae (T. formosus > Velociraptor mongoliensis) *********** Dromaeosauridae (Microraptor zhaoianus + Sinornithosaurus millenii + V. mongoliensis) ********** Avialae (Archaeopteryx + Neornithes) Ornithischia (Iguanodon/''Triceratops'' > Cetiosaurus/''Tyrannosaurus'') * ? Lesothosaurus diagnosticus * ? Heterodontosauridae * Genasauria (Ankylosaurus + Triceratops) ** Thyreophora (Ankylosaurus > Triceratops) *** Scelidosauridae *** Eurypoda (Ankylosaurus + Stegosaurus) **** Stegosauria (Stegosaurus > Ankylosaurus) ***** Huayangosauridae (Huayangosaurus > Stegosaurus) ***** Stegosauridae (Stegosaurus > Huayangosaurus) ****** Dacentrurus armatus ****** Stegosaurinae (Stegosaurus > Dacentrurus) **** Ankylosauria (Ankylosaurus > Stegosaurus) ***** Ankylosauridae (Ankylosaurus > Panoplosaurus) ****** Gastonia burgei ****** Shamosaurus scutatus ****** Ankylosaurinae (Ankylosaurus > Shamosaurus) ***** Nodosauridae (Panoplosaurus > Ankylosaurus) ** Cerapoda (Triceratops > Ankylosaurus) *** Ornithopoda (Edmontosaurus > Triceratops) **** ? Lesothosaurus diagnosticus **** ? Heterodontosauridae **** Euornithopoda ***** Hypsilophodon foxii ***** Thescelosaurus neglectus ***** Iguanodontia (Edmontosaurus > Thescelosaurus) ****** Tenontosaurus tilletti ****** Rhabdodontidae ****** Dryomorpha ******* Dryosauridae ******* Ankylopollexia ******** Camptosauridae ******** Styracosterna ********* Lurdusaurus arenatus ********* Iguanodontoidea (=Hadrosauriformes) ********** Iguanodontidae ********** Hadrosauridae (Telmatosaurus + Parasaurolophus) *********** Telmatosaurus transsylvanicus *********** Euhadrosauria ************ Lambeosaurinae ************ Saurolophinae *** Marginocephalia **** Pachycephalosauria (Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis > Triceratops horridus) ***** Goyocephala (Goyocephale + Pachycephalosaurus) ****** Homalocephaloidea (Homalocephale + ''Pachycephalosaurus) ******* Homalocephalidae ******* Pachycephalosauridae **** Ceratopsia (Triceratops > Pachycephalosaurus) ***** Psittacosauridae ***** Neoceratopsia ****** Coronosauria ******* Protoceratopsidae ******* Bagaceratopidae ******* Ceratopsoidea ******** Leptoceratopsidae ******** Ceratopsomorpha ********* Ceratopsidae ********** Centrosaurinae ********** Chasmosaurinae References * Benton, Michael J. 2004. Vertebrate Paleontology, Third Edition. Blackwell Publishers, 455 pp. ISBN 0-632-05637-1. The classification scheme is available online. * Owen, Richard. 1842. "Report on British Fossil Reptiles." Part II. Report of the British Association for the Advancement of Science, Plymouth, England. * Weishampel, David B., Peter Dodson, and Halszka Osmólska (Eds.). 2004. The Dinosauria, Second Edition. University of California Press, 861 pp. ISBN 0-520-24209-2. See also List of dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Lists of animals